Silver Protection
by Jirapan
Summary: It's after the defeat of Galaxia, and Serena is given a tough choice. In turn she uses the Silver Crystal and makes a wish. Suddenly everyone is back in school and have no recollection of Serena or whom she is. Outer scouts included. Give it a try and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"Either lose your friends, or surrender," he said. Sailor Moon couldn't believe this was happening once again. She looked over to her fellow scouts who were tied up.

"Don't do it Sailor Moon, you can't surrender, you must protect the future!" Sailor Mars screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sailor Moon looked away and shook her head. She couldn't… she's lost her friends more time than she can count, and she wont be losing them again.

"No," Sailor moon cried.

"You have to! For the future!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"I can't… bear to lose any of you ever again," Sailor Moon said and looked at them with a sad smile. All of the scouts had tears running down their faces.

"What about Rini!" Sailor Venus cried.

"She'll be fine… we'll all be just fine. I've lost you all more than I would like to admit because you all protected me. Not this time, I'm going to protect you all," Sailor Moon sobbed. She brought her hands up and framed her compact.

"NO!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

"Don't do it Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury called out.

"It'll kill you, you can't princess!" Sailor Neptune begged.

"Everything will be alright," Sailor Moon said calmly, smiling at them her eyes glistening.

"Please… Serena!" Sailor Mars sobbed out.

"Moon Eternal Crystal Power!" Sailor moon cried out. A bright light started flashing from the crystal.

"NO what are you doing!" he screamed, he tried to make it to Sailor Moon, but was too late and soon everyone was engulfed in a white, warm light.

_Please silver crystal, grant my wish._

**Well there's the prologue. It is set after Sailor stars, but with this fic I'm changing a few things. Rini still exists, but they don't know who fathered her, which mean Darien and Serena never got together… in fact he doesn't exist. He never saved the scouts, in my fic they don't need to be save every episode by a guy throwing a rose. So other than the romance, everything is nearly the same. You'll find out the differences as I go. Please review :D**


	2. New Girl

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please direct your attention to the front of the class," the teacher said. Everyone stopped the chatter and looked forward. "Thank you, this is Serena, please make her feel welcome, she's new to the city," the teacher announced. Serena bowed and when she stood straight up again she recognized her old friend's faces. Raye was sitting in the back staring at her. Amy was in the front of the class, Lita right behind Amy. Then Mina was sat in front of Raye. Amara and Michelle were towards the back right corner, and Trista was sat in front of them.

"Serena, please take the empty seat next to Mina, Mina please raise your hand so Serena knows who you are," the teacher said. Mina raised her hand and Serena walked towards her and then sat. She could feel her old friends' gaze on her, but she buried her nose in the text book and ignored their looks. Soon after the bell ran Serena rushed out to eat lunch.

"So what did you guys think of the new kid?" Mina asked the others.

"She seems… familiar somehow, like I've seen her somewhere before," Raye said and put her hand to her chin trying to figure it out.

"Well she most certainly seemed shy enough," Michelle giggled.

"Yeah, but I bet we didn't help by staring at her the whole time," Trista said.

"Whatever, you guys ready for some lunch, I made some homemade cookies," Lita said pulling her bento out of her bag.

"Absolutely!" Raye bursts with joy staring at the bento that held heavenly cookies in it. They walked outside where everyone else was eating lunch.

"Hey, isn't that Serena?" Amy asked pointing to Serena who was walking across the grounds. She took a see against a boulder and sighed.

"Seeing them again is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Serena muttered to herself. She pulled out her own bento and started eating from it.

"Yeah, it is," Amara confirmed.

"She looks lonely, maybe we should invite her to eat with us," Mina said. Just then Luna jumped over the wall. She looked around the grounds for the girls before spotting Serena.

_Strange… she must be new, but I feel like I know her from somewhere. _Luna thought. She jumped down from the wall and walked over to her.

"What in the world is Luna doing?" Raye questioned. Everyone shrugged. Luna approached Serena cautiously. Serena brought her head up and looked at her. Serena smiled slightly and held out her hand.

"Hi there kitty, what brings you here?" Serena questioned while she scratched Luna behind the ears. Luna let out an appreciative purr and sat.

"Raye!" Serena heard a familiar small voice, her head shot up to see Rini and Hotaru running across the grounds towards the old scouts. Serena felt a sharp pain in her heart seeing her daughter once again, and Luna noticed.

_Does she know Rini somehow? _Luna thought.

"Hey Rini," Raye laughed and picked her up, "what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school… both of you?" Raye questioned.

"Our school is having a field trip here to see a play your school is doing. We're having lunch now, so I came to find you," Rini said.

"Well alright," Raye said and glanced over to Serena and noticed her watching them. Rini followed Raye's gaze and she felt her heat skip for a second. She recognized her… but couldn't put her finger on it. Then she saw Luna.

"Luna!" Rini called. Luna stood and ran towards her, but not before looking back at a sad Serena. Serena looked down at her bento and felt a few tears escape her eyes. She heard footsteps before a wonderful voice filled her ears.

"Hey," Serena looked up to see Raye standing there. "Um, I'm Raye Hino and me and my friends noticed you sitting here, by yourself and we were wondering if you'd like to join us," Raye said shyly before looking at Serena's face. She was shocked to see tear streaks down the girls face. "Are you crying?" Raye asked.

"Um, uh no… something in my eye. But I'm going to have to decline your offer," Serena said with a sad smile.

"Oh come on, it can't be fun eating lunch alone. And we were hoping to be your friend," Raye said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for friends… it's best if you stay away from me though Raye," Serena said standing and packing up her bento. Raye felt a surge of anger rush through her.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice to the new girl," Raye yelled before turning and storming back to her friends. Serena let out a sigh before walking back into the building.

"God what is her problem," Raye muttered when she got to her friends.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" Amara said.

"No, she doesn't want friends and wants us to stay away," Raye steamed out.

"What why? She doesn't even know us," Mina asked.

"Who knows," Raye sighed calming herself.

"Girls, I feel a strange power coming from her… I think we should try to befriend her and see what exactly she's up to. There must be a reason for her to reject Raye so quickly," Luna said. The scouts nodded.

**XXXXXX**

Soon Serena was walking home from school. Everything seemed different now that she was alone… but to her being alone was better than her friends once again dying for her. Serena sighed when she heard a crash and a small familiar voice.

"Oh no!" Serena turned the corner to see Rini looking down at some goods.

"Hi there… do you need to some help?" Serena asked approaching Rini. Rini looked up to see the same blonde woman from Raye's school. Again her heart skipped and she felt warmth go through her body.

"Yes, please," Rini muttered. Serena smiled and helped her pick up the fallen items.

"There you go," Serena said holding her share of items.

"Thank you miss… um do you think you could help me carry them back home?" Rini asked timidly.

"I… don't know," Serena hesitated.

"Please! I can't carry them on my own… that's why I dropped them in the first place," Rini begged. Serena looked at her, still hesitating. "It isn't too far, it's a temple about fifteen minutes from here," Rini explained.

"Okay," Serena relented… she knew going to Raye's temple was a bad idea, but she couldn't deny helping her future daughter… who will never be in her real life. They walked silently to the temple. Serena placed the bags on the porch and turned to Rini.

"Thank you so much," Rini said bowing slightly. Serena laughed lightly and nodded.

"You're welcome, but I have to go home now myself," Serena said… she lived by herself… her parents not knowing who she was nor her younger brother who now had a nice girlfriend in middle school.

"Oh… won't you stay for dinner?" Rini asked.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea, plus wouldn't you have to ask you parents?" Serena pointed out.

"I… I'm adopted," Rini muttered. Serena felt her heart drop at the sadness in Rini's voice. _Adopted… so that's the story. _

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Serena apologized.

"It's fine, Raye is a really good big sister and so is grandpa and Chad," Rini said smiling.

"Rini? You home?" Raye called walking out of the house in her kimono; she stopped when she saw Serena. She felt her stomach flutter slightly, but then she quickly ignored it. Serena couldn't help but reminisce of the time when she and the girls were helping Raye out at the temple and Raye was helping Serena put the kimono on.

"Raye would it be okay if Serena had dinner with us?" Rini asked, but then paused. She had just said the woman's name… but the woman never told her it. Serena herself was surprised. _Oh no… she's remembering… she can't remember! _Serena internally panicked.

"But Rini, I don't think we have enough food, and we barley know her," Raye pointed out.

"Yeah, but isn't dinner when you're supposed to… I don't know, learn about other people?" Rini asked.

"No, Raye is right, I shouldn't barge in anyways. I have to get home and start my own dinner, it was nice meeting you. Nice seeing you again also Raye," Serena said and started heading toward the steps.

"Wait, what do you mean start your dinner, don't your parent s cook?" Raye asked.

"I don't have parents… they died when I was younger," Serena informed her before heading down the staircase. Raye couldn't help the sharp pain that pierced her heart at the information.

"Thank you for helping me carry these bags!" Rini called after her.

"No problem!" Serena called back.

"Come on Rini, let go eat… I'll help you with these," Raye said grabbing the bags Serena was carrying.

"She seems so sad Raye," Rini mumbled.

"Yeah… well we should fix that," Raye said and carried the bags in.

**XXXXXX**

That night Raye was dreaming about Serena.

"_Wake up, wake up **** wake up!"_

"_Don't leave us alone like this."_

"_The moon crystal used all her strength… we can't lose her."_

"_Wake up… you're the glue that holds all of us together."_

Raye awoke with a start; she put her hands over her rapidly beating heart. She felt warm liquid going down her face. With one of her hands she touched it and realized she was crying. That dream meant something, she knew it in her heart… but who was she, Amy, Lita, and Mina crying over?

For some reason she felt it had something to do with Serena.


End file.
